1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal, in which various widgets can be automatically displayed on a home screen in accordance with user-defined time and/or location settings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless internet services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
In order to maximize the portability of mobile terminals, the size of mobile terminals has gradually decreased, whereas the functions of mobile terminals have diversified. Since the size of mobile terminals is small, most display modules for use in mobile terminals generally have a size of about 2-3 inches and are rectangular in shape.
In order to address the difficulty of providing a variety of functions using an insufficient display region of mobile terminals, widgets have been developed. The term ‘widget,’ as used herein, may include an icon representing a function frequently used, a program for executing the function of an icon selected in response to a key or touch input, and an interface.
Widgets have been spotlighted as next-generation interfaces for mobile terminals because they can be implemented in mobile terminals and can thus provide a plurality of functions frequently used by a user on a single home screen. Conventionally, however, users are required to manually arrange widget icons on a single home screen displayed on a display module (such as a touch screen), or manually add widget icons to or delete widget icons from the single home screen in accordance with their needs.